


rewards of the faithful

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Drowning, Gore, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>corvo was never a pious man.  he's not sure when that changed.</p><p>in which an attack from the overseers leads to corvo losing his hand with the mark, and he tumbles into a nightmare which may never end.  </p><p>a corvo/outsider comic.  redrawn and reposted! </p><p>8/7:  Fully updated!  I'm about halfway done and decided to mass post what I had edited and the new stuff as well.  Enjoy!</p><p>(Does not include Dishonored 2 content or spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382204616/in/album-72157683869370342/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382203846/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427498935/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382202966/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	2. Chapter 2

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427498635/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382202386/in/album-72157683869370342/)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427498245/in/album-72157683869370342/)

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382202056/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	3. Chapter 3

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427498035/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382201786/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427497805/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382201666/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	4. Chapter 4

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427497625/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382201396/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427497255/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382200876/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	5. Chapter 5

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427496055/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382199896/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427495365/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382199046/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	6. Chapter 6

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427494495/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382198476/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427493715/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36382196086/in/album-72157683869370342/)


	7. Chapter 7

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427491835/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427491295/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427491085/in/album-72157683869370342/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/gayforhyrule/36427490425/in/album-72157683869370342/)


End file.
